Dawn and Dusk
by Badgertail
Summary: Swiftkit is a kit in IceClan, but he has no idea what awaits him. Secrets lie in waiting in his Clan. The question is, what will happen when they are revealed to him and his Clanmates?
1. Black End

**okay, this is my first story I'm publishing. I hope you guys like it. I would love any reviews!**

Chapter One

"Welcome to IceClan, little one."  
The voice is soothing and deep. I squirm around a little before lifting my head and forcing my eyes open.  
I'm in a den made of brambles, the thorns all stripped away. A large tom stands before me.  
"Dawnfrost, look."  
Dawnfrost looks at me with loving eyes. "Your eyes are open!"  
The tom leans forward, his black-and-white-spotted pelt shining. "Hello, Swiftkit. I am Shadowtail, your father."  
I slide of my mother's pelt and land on his foot. I look up from on my back.  
"Do I look like you?"  
He purrs and nudges me onto my feet.  
"Yes, Swiftkit. Very much. But you have your mother's eyes. A beautiful golden color."  
I turn to peer into Dawnfrost's eyes. She turns her head and Shadowtail licks her ears.  
"I'll be back tonight."  
He leaves and I jump on the ground, trying to follow. A flash of orange knocks me over and pins me to the ground.  
"Hey! Get off!"  
The other kit steps off. "I'm Foxkit," she announces. "I'm a whole moon old."  
"Me too. I just opened my eyes."  
"I opened mine yesterday!" She boasts.  
"Why'd you tackle me?"  
"I was bored. It was easy, too!"  
I wave my tail and crouch, jumping on her and bowling her over. "I'll show you easy!"  
"Foxkit! Swiftkit! Why don't you go outside to play?"  
Dawnfrost looks at the white cat. "Are you sure they're ready, Lightfoot?"  
"Dawnfrost, I'm a medicine cat. You'd think that after the time I've been training, cats would trust my instincts." Lightfoot looks at us. "Run along now, you two."  
We dash out of the den and I whack Foxkit's tail. "Come catch me!" I crow.  
I hide between two dens and wait. Then i feel a breath on my ear. I turn my head and shriek. A giant creature follows me into the clearing. Warriors jump onto it, but it it grabs me and shakes me hard. I fly from it's mouth and black is all I see.

**Okay. I didn't think it was that bad. You guys like it? Criticism is absolutely welcome. I'm gonna make a bet with you guys. Ten reviews I post the next chapter. And, in the future, I'm hoping for a lot longer chapters.**


	2. Wide Awake

**Okay, I guess the first chapter was too boring, cause I got only 2 reveiws! So I'm skipping over what I said and posting anyway. Enjoy!**

I blink my eyes open. "Wha- what happened?"  
Lightfoot looks at me and starts mixing a herb on a flat branch with herb stains on it. She pauses long enough to say, "You were attacked by a fox. It made a den near the camp and it crawled through the wall to get to us. I suppose it was trying to feed its pups."  
I struggle to my paws and sway a bit. "Well, thanks but I think I'll be fine for now."  
The medicine cat rushes towards me and moves me back to my nest.  
"Swiftkit, you hit your head on the ground. Hard. You'll have to stay here for a little while longer."  
"But I'm a warrior. I can take it!"  
She sighs and studies me. "Well, you didnt have any broken bones. The only thing I'm worried about is your head and your scratches..."  
The white she-cat gives me a reluctant look. "You can go back to the nursery. But I'll check on you until I know you're healed. Okay?"  
"Yeah! Thanks, Lightfoot!"  
I dash out of her den and race to the nursery.  
"Foxkit!" I call. The red cat flies out and bowls me over.  
"Swiftkit! I knew you would be back!"  
"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" I toss her off and pin her down, battering her belly with quick paws.  
"Foxkit! Get off of him!"  
She scrambles from under me. "But, Smalltail, he says he's fine!"  
"I don't care. He was attacked by a fox! You should leave him alone for a few days."  
"Lightfoot said that I'm fine!" I intervene, eager not to lose my new playmate.  
The brown tabby snorts unbelievingly. "I am going to talk to her. I don't want you two to touch each other. Understand, Foxkit?"  
Foxkit lowers her head. "Yes, Smalltail."  
"Good"  
The instant Smalltail turns her head, I jump on Foxkit, who stifles a squeal.  
"Swiftkit! I'm not allowed, remember?" She giggles.  
"Smalltail never said that I couldn't!" I point out, laughing.

"Okay, Swiftkit. Get some sleep. Its been a long day for you."  
I curl up and tuck my nose under my tail, but long after everyone is asleep, I'm still awake. I keep thinking about how close I came to death today.  
I close my eyes, but I open them to see a different place. The nursery is replaced by a forest full of bird calls and rustling mice.  
"Hello, Swiftkit."  
I turn my head to see a tortiseshell with golden eyes. I pad closer.  
"Who're you?"  
The she-cat purrs. "You'll find that in due time. For now, I want you to know about Foxkit."  
"What about her?"  
"She is a very special cat, Swiftkit. Don't let her get away from you."  
"Okay, I guess." I say, confused.  
The tortiseshell licks my ear, then her voice takes on a note of seriousness. "You can't tell anyone about this. Do you understand?"  
"Y- yes."  
"Excellent. Now, you are needed somewhere else. But I'll see you soon. I'll be waiting for you when you sleep."  
I blink and find myself back in the nursery. The sun is rising and Dawnfrost isn't stirring yet. Foxkit's green eyes shine at me from over Smalltail's flank.  
I won't be wide awake tonight.

**Ahh, the mystery continiues. It'll be better in the next chapter... or will it? lol I won't ask for reveiws this time**


	3. First Mouse

**Number 3, here ya go! And, if you haven't noticed in this chapter, I skipped a little bit... maybe 5 moons or so? Sorry, OKAY!? I got stuck when he was a kit... so ya... just read already! :)**

"Until the day you become a warrior, I name you Swiftpaw."

My heart glows in my chest; I look at Foxpaw and can tell she feels the same way.

Nettlestar looks around the crowd of cats.

"Thorntail. You have never had a apprentice, but Wetclaw taught you well."

Nettlestar looks down at the dark tom who is shining with pride at his former apprentice.

Nettlestar continues. " I hope you pass on to this apprentice the courage and compassion that you have."

Thorntail extends his paw toward me, like he's stretching with one paw. I do the same.

I hear my and Foxpaw's mothers cheering in the back. Their cheers are drowned as the whole Clan yells our names.

"Well, Swiftpaw. We made it. We finally made it!" Foxpaw is purring so hard, she can barely say that simple sentence.

I purr. "Yeah. We sure did."

Thorntail is talking to Wolfheart, Foxpaw's mentor. Wolfheart motions to both of us.

"We're going hunting," he declares as soon as we're close enough.

"Okay!" I say, trying not to jump up and down in excitement. Foxpaw, however, squeaks loudly.

I sigh. That's just like a she-cat.

She nudges me, seeing my expression.

"C'mon, you two," Thorntail says, amused.

The warriors run out of camp without seeing if we were following.

I run as fast as I can, trying to look dignified as I scramble over a fallen branch. Foxpaw is panting beside me, trying to keep up.  
Wolfheart stops smoothly on the leaves and I skid across them, flopping on my side and gulping in air.

"Are you- are you okay?" Foxpaw struggles to breath.

"Fine. Absolutely fine. If I wasn't, would I be on the ground trying to breath for once?" I meow sarcastically.

"Shut- shut up, Swiftpaw."

My mentor sighs. "You two have a lot if work to do."

"Be easy on them, Thorntail. They just started." Wolfheart gives an amused snort. "You were just as bad as an apprentice."

"I suppose so." Thorntail gives a reluctant purr, but his tail still flicks in annoyance.

"Okay, young ones. The crouch. Anyone know how to do it?"

I drop down and straighten out my tail.

Foxpaw's mentor pads around me, studying my position. I stare straight ahead, eager to prove myself.

"Not bad, Swiftpaw. But try to keep your paws tucked in tighter."

"Okay. Thanks, Wolfheart."

Thorntail steps up. "Why don't we practice stalking?"

"I'll work with Foxpaw for a bit before we join you."

Thorntail nods and leads me to the roots of an oak a good distance from the other cats.

"Now, Swiftpaw. If you were stalking a mouse, how would you place your feet?"

"Lightly on the ground," I answer promptly. I've heard Berrypaw and Leafpaw complain about it plenty of times, saying that the mouse always hears them coming.

"Go ahead and try it."

I creep forward and hear a rustle ahead of me. My ears swivel forward. Mouse!

I stalk quickly and jump on it, nipping it carefully.

"Well done, Swiftpaw! You had perfect stalking, and this was only your first try. I think you'll become a great hunter."

I practically burst with pride and set my mouse down.

"You must be hungry from traveling here. You can eat if you want."

"Can Foxpaw have some too?"

"Wolfheart!"

"What is it, Thorntail?" The older warrior doesn't look up; he continues to nudge his apprentice into place with his nose.

"Swiftpaw just caught a mouse."

"Really?" Wolfheart looks surprised.

"Yes. He wants to know if Foxpaw could share it with him."

Foxpaw leaps out of position. "Would I! I- I mean, could I, Wolfheart?"

"Well, the Clan needs prey..." he says thoughtfully.

"We aren't on a hunting patrol. We could catch some on the way back, as well." Thorntail points out.

"I suppose you can, then."

His apprentice bounds over and crouches across from me. She takes a bite appreciatively.

"Good catch, Swiftpaw!"

"Thanks."

I take a bite and feel the flavor roll over my tongue. The first mouse. Somehow, it tastes better than the rest.


	4. Heart Break

**Okay, I'm sorry I haven't posted for a while. I really love this chapter, so I won't keep you for long. Thanks to my devoted... reviewers I guess? Anyways, thanks guys. READ ON!**

"Swiftpaw!"

Dawnfrost rushes towards me and licks all over my face.

"Dawnfrost, stop it!"

She steps back sheepishly, but glowing with pride.

"I heard about the mouse!" She says breathlessly. "Congratulations! Oh, my kit, a hunter!"

"Dawnfrost, calm down," Shadowtail purrs, "I'm sure he'd like to breathe without you suffocating him."

The cream she-cat batts at Shadowtail's ear, her eyes loving.

"Swiftpaw! Over here, furball!"

I turn and look at Foxpaw. She has a sparrow between her paws and is looking at me expectantly.

I feel a nose nudging me toward the apprentice. Shadowtail is nodding toward her.

"Go on. I can see that she wants you over there right now."

I pad over uncertainly, then feel at ease as she flicks my ear with her tail.

"I thought you'd be hungry after today."

"Starved," I answer.

"Know what Wolfheart said?"

"No, I don't." I pluck a feather from a bit of meat, and gulp it down.

Foxpaw nibbles on it, then says, "Wolfheart said that we can fish tomorrow, and after that we're doing battle training."

"Really? That's great!"

"I thought you'd like that. I can't wait to beat you in a fight!"

"Beat me? Who says?"

She purrs and I leap on her gently. We scuffle as the sun sinks, and I begin to yawn.

"Come on, sleepyhead," she purrs. "Sounds like you need some sleep."

When we both lay down, I curl around her, unaware of my actions. Foxpaw washes herself, her licks luring me to sleep.

I open my eyes to see the forest of StarClan. It's been nearly five moons since I'd last been here.

"Swiftpaw!"

I rush over to the tortiseshell and reach up to lick her muzzle. She licks between my ears.

"Where have you been? When you said you'd be gone for a bit, I didn't think you'd mean five moons!"

"I'm sorry, Swiftpaw. I was needed for something very important," she says. Her gaze grows serious.

I look at her in confusion. "What?"

"Swiftpaw, there's something I must tell you," she meows, hesitating. "Smell my pelt."

Confused, I sniff. My ears prick up. FireClan!

"Why do you visit me? My Clan hates yours!"

"Yes, but I had to. I wanted to. I had to see my kit."

The world spins as her words sink in.

"I am Ambershade, your mother. I wanted to tell you, but I wasn't allowed. Now, I was given permission. I wanted it to be different, but your father decided to take you. Dawnfrost loved your father enough to raise you and care for you," Ambershade rushes, trying to get it all out.

Fury rages through me. "I'm your kit? Dawnfrost isn't my mother?"

She tries to interject, but I continue on in anger.

"How could you? I can't... How could you do this to me? I'm not pure IceClan like I always thought! Everyone will hate me!"

She licks my ears in an attempt to calm me down. "Swiftpaw, they can't know. I can help you through this!"

I pull away. "No. No, you won't. I hate you! Stay away from me!"

I pad away furiously. Ambershade stands behind me, her tail and head down. I don't care. She hurt me beyond repair, and I feel not one bit of guilt in me.

I blink open my eyes. My claws dig into the moss as I think of Ambershade.

Foxpaw purrs when she sees me. "Hey. Time for training! Wanna share a sparrow?"

"No," I hiss. "What makes you think that I would?"

She looks surprised, then bristles. "Well, I wouldn't want to share with a mouse- brained idiot like you, anyway!"

Guilt washes over me. "Wait, Foxpaw..." I get out of my nest and stumble outside after her, feeling lost.

The red cat ignores me and stalks away.

"She-cat troubles?"

I whirl around and growl. "Get away," I snap.

"But, Swiftpaw, I just- "

"No, Dawnfrost! I don't want anything you have to offer!"

She looks hurt, then pads away and whispers to Shadowtail. He looks at me sympathetically and whispers back to her.

"Hey, Swiftpaw."

I unsheathe my claws. "What?" I hiss through clenched teeth.

Berrypaw takes a step back. "Wolfheart wanted you for training.."

"Why won't you all just leave me alone?" I shriek. Cats around the clearing stare. The two elders, the two queens, and the warriors look at me.

Shame fills me and I streak back into the apprentice den, wrapping my tail over my nose and whimpering pitifully.

"Oh, Swiftpaw."

I shut my eyes. Maybe if I stay still long enough, she'll leave. Lightfoot curls around me and strokes me ears with her tongue. She creates a rhythym and I relax my position, feeling like a kit again.

"I'm sorry that you aren't her kit. I'm sorry that you aren't the cat you want to be. I'm sorry that you will never know your mother. But I know that Dawnfrost willl love you as her own forever."

"How did you know that I knew?" I meow, my voice rough from my distress.

"Ambersh- your mother came to me in a dream and told me what you knew. Swiftpaw, I care for you and would do anything to help you, but telling everyone would fix nothing."

"Why wouldn't it?" My voice gets louder until it reaches a howl. "It would free me! I wouldn't have to hide this secret!"

"No, Swiftpaw," she says gently. "It wouldn't help you at all. Every cat knows how loyal you are. Loyalty to the Clan is most important. But spreading your secret will destroy it."

I curl tighter and hiss, "Go, Lightfoot. Go."

She pads out, looking back only once.

"Is he alright?" I hear the murmur from Foxpaw.

"No one can't help him now. He needs to be alone to heal."

I bury my nose in my tail and let out a muffled yowl. After a while, my eyes start to slide shut. I dig my claws into my tail, and it bleeds. But this does not hurt. It doesn't compare to the hurt that I'm suffering. I try to concentrate on the moss in front of me. The secret that Ambershade left me burns inside, worse than my claws in my fur. But the thing that hurts the most is how Foxpaw treated me.

I can feel my heart breaking.

**Aw, poor Swiftpaw. I really adore him, but I act so evil to him... oh ,well. He'll have to suck it up and deal with it. He acts so dumb with Foxpaw though. Ahh, SwiftxFox. So adorable! Guys, keep reviewing! I love, love, love reviews!**


	5. Lost

The whole Clan has been tiptoeing around me for three days. Every cat acts like I'm a snake, ready to lash out and strike at any moment.

"Hi, Swiftpaw!" Berrypaw says cheerily. He and the other apprentices are the only ones who treat me regularly.

"Hi," I mutter, not wanting to see him at all.

"Time for battle training! Then Shadowtail says that we can rest for the Gathering!"

"Awesome," I say flatly.

Redfur pads up to us. "Berrypaw, are you ready? Foxpaw and Wolfheart are waiting."

"Okay. Let's go, Swiftpaw!" Berrypaw flicks me with his tail before hurrying after his mentor. The creamy brown tom stands out next to the red-furred she-cat.

I run after them as they dash out of camp. Throwing aside bushes, I skid into the training area.

I see Foxpaw and raise my head, about to call out to her, but she turns away from me and weaves around Berrypaw. Jealousy courses through my vains; I dig my claws into the ground. Berrypaw looks confused, then rests his muzzle against her cheek.

"Alright, cats, time to start. Who wants to go first?"

"I do," I say immediately, stalking into the clearing. "Come on, Berrypaw. Unless you're too attached to Foxpaw to fight."

Foxpaw bristles and lashes her tail. The older tom looks at Foxpaw, then at me.

"Her?" he mouths. I nod. Berrypaw shakes his head and steps away from the red she-cat.

When Foxpaw realizes whats going on, she steps into the clearing.

"I'll fight," she hisses.

Redfur and Thorntail look mystified, but Wolfheart is understanding.

"No claws. Ready, go!"

I dash at her and she rears up on her back legs. I do the same and we batter at each other. I keep my blows tight and hard; Foxpaw tries to move her blows up to my head, but is knocked away by my paws.

"What is with you?" She growls softly so only I can hear. "One day, we're best friends, and then you growl and snap like an angry badger!"

"It's something I can't tell you, okay? Leave it!"

I dive under her and spin, smushing her down beneath my greater weight.

"I thought you could tell me anything! I thought we were more than just friends!" Foxpaw looks hurt, her green eyes pained. My heart aches when I see what pain I'm causing her.

I let her up and back away, my head down.

"Well done, Swiftpaw." My mentor purrs, stepping forward. His praise disappears like a seed in the moor wind when I think of what I'm going through. I have lost the one I love, and it's not Ambershade or Dawnfrost.


End file.
